


As heavy as your heart

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Tomarry/Harrymort [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom duerme hasta encontrar alguien a quien amar. Harry puede que también haga lo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Heavy as Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50675) by Nillen. 



> Traducción autorizada del fanfic **As Heavy as Your Heart** de Nillen.

Lo primero que Tom notó cuando se despertó fue que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. En silencio, trazó con sus dedos el calor persistente a su lado, el olor de su compañero, manzanilla con menta fresca en sus sentidos. Sus ojos se cerraron y Tom contó hasta tres antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

Esperaba que el hombre se hubiese ido, probablemente había colocado una nota en su mesita de noche, explicando su ausencia o, probablemente, se fue sin ninguna explicación. Bueno, Tom lo conocía muy bien; Tom sabía dónde encontrarlo. Lo que no esperaba, era al hombre de cabello negro en la puerta de su dormitorio, vestido únicamente con una camisa de Tom, la cual apenas si cubría su trasero y estaba riendo, una copa de vino tinto en la mano.

—¿Despertaste, tronco?— bromeó, sin moverse de su sitio. Un par de gafas de montura negra enmarcaban sus ojos verde bosque pero, sin embargo, aún se veía hermoso y brillante para Tom. Tom dejó escapar una risita perezosa, estirando su cuerpo desnudo debajo del grueso edredón y Harry se rió de su respuesta.

—Pensé que te habías ido—  _como siempre._

Harry elevó una ceja, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa seductora por la que Tom había llegado a obsesionarse con él y con gracia se dirigió a la cama. Sus caderas se balanceaban como lo hacía en su trabajo –modelo– causando que los innaturales ojos de Tom pasearan por su cuerpo. Puso la copa en la mesita de noche y se metió en la parte superior, inclinándose hacia el esbelto y musculoso cuerpo de Tom. Al estar de pie, Harry apenas le llegaba a la nariz y siempre amó esa posición cuando Tom lo tomaba, mirándolo y disfrutando se la ventaja de la altura por una vez.

Debido que a Tom le gusta él – tal vez lo ama, pero esa palabra es tan fuerte para Tom que siempre encontraba la forma de no decirlo– Harry dejó de hacerlo.

Harry le sonrió, deslizando sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz y Tom se las quitó antes de examinarlas.

—Veo que compraste un nuevo par— Tom comentó con indiferencia, como si no tuviera a Harry Potter actualmente sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Harry se inclinó para descansar sobre su pecho, sus dedos metidos en el cabello oscuro y suave.

—Me los puse ayer por la noche, justo después de que la fiesta terminó. Pero apuesto a que estabas demasiado distraído por mi atuendo que ni siquiera miraste mi cara. ¿Los jeans negros me ajustan bien?— Harry murmuró, un atisbo de sonrisa en su voz. Tom dejó escapar un pequeño gemino, sus manos agarraron el trasero de Harry y sus labios encontraron su oreja izquierda para morderla. Harry dejó escapar un gemido y sin vergüenza, comenzó a frotarse contra Tom, el edredón entre ellos sólo se sumaba a la fricción. El cerebro de Tom estaba comenzando a volverse borroso, su conciencia confusa de arriba abajo, la sensación del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo siempre había sido el detonante. Tom no estaba seguro de cuándo iba a poder parar.

Sentía a Harry frotar la palma de su mano contra su erección, todo envuelto en un caliente borrón y Tom no podía recordar lo que pasó después, pero lo que sucedió, nada más valía tanto la pena como aquello.

Como siempre.

.

Tom siempre había pensado que al tener un amante –pareja, novia, novio o lo que sea– lo haría caer, se volvería una carga y le arruinaría la vida. Su familia era rica, era dueño de varias empresas comerciales y, afortunadamente para él, Tom era el único heredero vivo de los Riddle. Tenía el aspecto, cerebro, carisma y lo más importante, tenía dinero.

Nada que le faltara a su vida.

Tom pasaba las noches solo, la mayoría de las noches al menos, pero había momentos en los que mujeres y hombres ocupaban su cama. Trató de encontrar al que mereciera estar a su lado, abrió sus brazos para otros, sólo para ver, sólo para comprobar si esa persona en particular estaba ahí o no. Si él o ella fuese el único que lo derrumbara, no se convertiría en una obligación y no le arruinaría la vida.

Casualmente lo encontró en un tal Harry James Potter.

Tom lo había detestado cuando tuvo que asistir a un evento de modelaje una noche, cortesía de sus socios de negocios que insistieron en que fuera. Se sentó en el asiento VIP, ojos cautelosos mientras bebía de su copa de champagne. Tal vez debió haberlo visto venir cuando un modelo masculino de repente salió, cuerpo delgado y corto, pero había destellos de músculos definidos por debajo de su camisa negra. Tenía el cabello desordenado, Tom dudaba que fuese diseñado intencionalmente como tal –Tom supo la razón más tarde esa noche– y tenía los ojos color verde bosque, sorprendiendo a Tom en su asiento.

Su cerebro le dijo que sólo sería para una sola noche.

Pero su corazón golpeaba tan rápido que Tom había olvidado cómo respirar durante un tiempo.

.

No fue difícil – el cómo Tom obtuvo a Harry en su cama.

Harry mismo socializaba con mucha gente –y a veces, Tom se preguntó qué número sería él en la cama de Harry– y una oferta de café fue suficiente para atraer su atención. Harry había prestado apenas atención al Rollex que llevaba, a los zapatos de cuero, sus trajes de Ralph Lauren e incluso a su perfume Clive Christian. Él sólo había contemplado los ojos rojos de Tom, su propia mirada verde, ayudada con lentes de contacto, se dilataron y le susurró 'Café en mi departamento, nombre Harry James Potter. Sé que me encontrarás.' Antes de dejar sin habla a Tom, de pie, en medio de una fiesta después.

Tom no era un individuo al que la gente le gustaba ir en su contra. Tenía el poder en sus manos, el conocimiento de sus ventajas – su riqueza, mirada, carisma, cerebro – lo convirtió en uno de los personajes más famosos del estado.

Pero cuando Harry y él habían terminado con la cuarta ronda de sexo, con Harry dibujando círculos perezosos en su pecho y su cabello olía maravilloso sin importar lo indomable que se veía, Tom nuevamente fue golpeado en silencio por la falta de conocimiento de Harry hacia él. Harry le había preguntado, con sonrisas maliciosas y ojos bonitos – aunque eran borrosos en la oscuridad – sobre él. No preguntó cosas personales, sólo su nombre completo y su lugar. Y Harry ni siquiera pareció sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía a uno de los multimillonarios del estado en su cama, haciendo que Tom lo quisiera más, pedirle más.

Porque Harry lo tomó como Tom, no como Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Porque Harry lo tomó por quien es, no como se supone debía ser.

.

Tom contuvo un suspiro cuando sintió una presencia detrás del sillón de cuero. Creía haber dejado la puerta cerrada, exigiendo que nadie entrase en su estudio, en su gran mansión. Había dejado dormir a Harry en su cama y siguió con su inagotable trabajo. Pero el cansancio se hizo cargo de él, lo que le causó cabecear en un momento de inconsciencia y, a continuación, ahí estaba Harry, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom desde atrás. Su cabello le hacía cosquillas todo el tiempo y Tom se giró para darle un beso en el cabello desafiante de la gravedad.

Harry suspiró contra su cuello, su cuerpo cayendo en posición colgada hacia Tom, pero impedido por la silla.

—Son las 8 de la mañana, Tom, vamos a tomar el desayuno en vez de jugar al esposo en el trabajo— Harry sugirió, una perezosa lengua lamió su cuello causando que Tom temblara involuntariamente. Tom puso la pluma en la parte superior de sus papeles y su brazo de removió para agarrar la delgada cintura de Harry hasta colocarlo en su regazo. El joven soltó un ' _¡Hey!_ ' y Tom procedió a violar su boca.

Harry no tenía aliento matinal. Todo lo que tenía era un cuerpo hermoso, ojos hermosos, hermosa sonrisa, una risa hermosa y era todo hermoso. Tom estaba intoxicado.

Tom no podía dejar de imaginar a Harry retorcerse debajo de él, gritando su nombre y curvándose para alejarse cuando el agarre de Tom en sus caderas probablemente le deje magulladuras. No podía dejar de imaginar, a pesar de que había alguien más debajo de él, gritando su nombre y rindiéndose a sus demandas. Tom quería encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerle pensar en ellos –Tom no estaba tan seguro de que Harry era el que continuaba durmiendo a su alrededor–.

Lo malo era, que Harry no se molestó siquiera.

Tom dejó de lado sus papeles y todas sus cosas lejos de su mesa de caoba, sólo para golpear el rostro de Harry hacia abajo en la parte superior de la misma. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry llevaba el yukata negro medianoche con flores de sakura teñidos en color rojo en lugar de rosa. Lo llevaba la noche anterior por su actuación y se había reído cuando Tom le preguntó si estaba bien que él ensuciara la ropa.

Dijo que el yukata que llevaba le fue dado por su logro y Tom lo había llevado contra la pared detrás del edificio de la demostración de moda, su yukata se abrió para revelar su pecho blanco pálido y Tom había metido su pene en él con movimientos febriles, sin dejar que su boca se separara de la piel de Harry, ni por un segundo. Tenían sexo en lugares que Tom habría considerado 'repugnante, no para su nivel', pero estaba dispuesto a tener sexo allí. Tom se preguntó si era porque él quería –  _amaba_  – a Harry tanto o porque el lugar era tan indigno y el sexo debía haber tenido sentido de todos modos, por lo que él estuvo de acuerdo.

Tom metió las manos por debajo de la sedosa y delgada yukata que cubría de sus ojos el –  _hermoso_  – cuerpo de Harry. Escuchó el gemido del más joven, con las manos buscó las caderas de Tom, probablemente para encontrar un apoyo. Tom susurró contra su oreja derecha, el cuerpo de Harry era cálido y Tom podía sentir su semen escaparse de la entrada de Harry desde su encuentro anterior, colocando un dedo sobre éste.

—Creo que esto es mejor que el desayuno— Tom murmuró, frotando su miembro duro aún cubierto por los pantalones contra la parte inferior del modelo. Harry jadeó pesadamente, incapaz de dejar de empujar hacia atrás y restregarse contra el pene de Tom. Tom encontró esto un poco desalentador y mordió la oreja de su joven acompañante - ¿amante? ¿Compañero?

—Te encanta esto, ¿no es verdad, Harry? ¿Ser sostenido de esta manera? ¿Siendo llenado? ¿Usado?

Harry gimió, luchando por alejarse de su yukata sólo para colocar sus manos sobre una de Tom.

—¡T-Tom!

Tom usó su otra mano para desabrochar su pantalón y abrió la parte baja de la yukata que cubría el trasero de Harry, que lo miraba hacia arriba.

—Te ves tan inocente a veces, tan sexy después. No puedo decir qué parte de ti prefiero— continuó, llenando su propio pene con saliva, decidiendo no preparar a Harry para nada. La fuga de semen debería ser suficiente como lubricación. Harry gritó cuando él deslizó su miembro entre las nalgas de Harry, burlándose más de él.

—Gritarás ¿no es verdad? No importa quién te haga gritar mientras haya alguien que se meta en ese agujero codicioso tuyo, empujando dentro de ti, algo grande, muy grande, que les da dolor a los demás pero a ti, te da placer.

—Ngaah… ¡Tom!— Harry gritó aún más fuerte cuando él empujo dentro. Tom tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar los gemidos causados por la presión y cuando Harry empujó hacia atrás, su cuerpo empapado de sudor y semen goteando, Tom se perdió. Cerró los ojos y sintió algo caliente goteando desde la comisura de sus ojos, tal vez una gota o dos – y fue colocando besos de mariposa detrás del cuello de Harry antes de joderlo completamente.

En su inconsciencia, Tom sabía que se había perdido.

Porque sabía que haría cualquier cosa para que Harry sólo lo buscara a él.

Porque siempre haría todo lo que pudiera para ser el único que Harry quisiera –amara– para siempre.

.

Tom dormía.

Abrió los brazos a las personas que consideraba dignas de su nivel, que valían la pena para ocupar su cama.

Porque él buscaba y buscaba y buscaba y tal vez, sólo tal vez, cayó –por amor– por alguien. Su padre le dijo que carecía de sentimientos. Su madre nunca dijo nada. Así que Tom pasaba el tiempo haciendo su trabajo, abriendo los brazos, su cama y su cerebro –el  _corazón_  no,  _nunca_  el corazón, no hasta Harry– a lo que la gente que quería. Fueron tantos que Tom ni siquiera podía recordar, nunca había dicho 'Te – Amo' a ninguno de ellos.

Probablemente no.

Porque al día siguiente, Tom siempre –siempre, siempre, siempre, hasta él, hasta esos ojos verdes, hasta esas sonrisas juguetonas– decía que eran indignos. Indignos de todo.

Y entonces, por una vez en su vida, había corrido a los brazos de Harry James Potter, en lugar de al revés.

.

Tom se emborrachó una noche. Estaba muy enojado con sus compañeros de trabajo y por su incapacidad para hacer bien su trabajo por lo menos una vez. Pensó en dispararles a todos ellos y contratar empleados nuevos. Pensó que tal vez era la decisión correcta.

Como lo había hecho con la gente en su vida.

Contempló regresar a su casa – la gran y silenciosa mansión – y cuando por fin encontró estabilidad, estaba de pie delante de una familiar puerta blanca, con una placa grabada con un 'Harry J. Potter' sobre ésta.

Gruñó – algo que nunca admitiría con su mente sobria – y llamó al timbre. Apretó una vez y otra y otra vez hasta que Harry abrió, el cabello desordenado, sonrojado y vestido sólo con una sábana para cubrir su parte inferior. Tom tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos debido a la luz brillante del apartamento y Harry se sorprendió de verlo. Tom entró, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Harry sobre su repentina aparición e hizo lo que pudo, así, haciendo caso omiso al otro hombre que se apresuraba a volver por su ropa y salía corriendo por la puerta que Harry había abierto para él.

Abrió la boca, somnoliento, borracho y mareado y vio a Harry llegando a estabilizarlo. Antes de que él perdiera sus pies, agarró a Harry por la cintura, tirando de su cuerpo desnudo al ras contra el suyo y se dejó caer él mismo en el sofá – que fue ocupado por otro hombre con Harry hace un minuto – con Harry encima de él.

Harry se aferró a sus hombros, su cara enterrada en el cuello de Tom y él se rió en voz baja, murmurando algo sobre que Tom estaba borracho y un gatillazo.

Tom murmuró que Harry era el único, haciendo que Harry lo observara. En su aturdimiento, Tom podría haber dicho algo de esos bonitos ojos verdes y sus labios carnosos. Y Tom tenía tanto miedo – algo que no admitiría con la cabeza sobria – que pudo haber escuchado un ' _Te amo_ '.

Tom pudo haber escuchado ' _te amo_ ' de su propia boca y estaba tan asustado de que Harry lo hubiese escuchado.

Y ' _Amar_ ' era una palabra muy fuerte para interponerse entre ellos, para remplazar el vacío entre sus cuerpos cuando duermen por la noche y haría que Harry dejara de buscar su 'único' porque el destino era un dolor en el trasero y el karma era una perra.

.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con un Harry que actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado y bebió de su vaso de agua con pastillas para aliviar su resaca.

.

Tom estaba orgulloso de su apariencia, socializando con gente que encontraba soportable en alguna fiesta de clase alta, celebrada en la mansión de sus socios comerciales. Su mano se arremolinaba a su copa de vino tinto mientras escuchaba a las personas que lo rodeaban. Pero sus ojos se centraron en el familiar cabello negro azabache de Harry James Potter.

El modelo estaba apoyado contra la pared, hablando con algunas personas y se echó a reír –hermosamente– por sus palabras. Tom se excusó de su grupo y decidió acercarse al joven modelo cuando Harry de repente se giró hacia su lado izquierdo, con los ojos brillantes como nunca antes hubiese visto Tom.

Un rubio alto se acercó y se abalanzó con Harry – el amante de Tom – en sus brazos y lo besó. El beso fue suave, sólo un beso en los labios, pero Harry se veía como en un sueño.

Del mismo modo que Tom tenía a Harry – y siempre lo tendía.

Tom se detuvo, el control sobre el apriete de su bebida y sus ojos rojos se oscurecieron. En silencio, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, gritando por dentro y cruzando miles de palabras, miles de sentimientos sin palabras que no podía dejar salir.

Debido a que Tom había encontrado a Harry.

Sólo para descubrir, que Harry no podía verlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic **As Heavy as Your Heart** de Nillen.

—Te amo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, sus manos se congelaron mientras ambos estaban a punto de correrse sobre el cabello negro de Tom. Las palabras resonaron en su entorno y tardó un segundo demasiado largo para que Harry lo interpretara. No se dio cuenta, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando esas palabras escaparon del hombre, quien acaba de caer dormido con su cuerpo sobre el sofá de cuero de Harry y Harry encima de él.

Y si alguna vez alguien le preguntó qué haría él si Tom seguía sobrio después de su ebria confesión, esperando una respuesta o algo, o  _cualquier cosa_  de Harry, Harry podría haber dicho que lo ama también.

.

Al día siguiente, Tom se despertó con una resaca grande y Harry sólo sonrió, dejándole un vaso de agua y pastillas para aliviar su dolor.

.

—¿Algo está mal?— Cedric preguntó en voz baja, su firme brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry cuando se sentaron juntos en el sofá de Cedric, la televisión delante de ellos mostrando la última película de acción que su amante había elegido. Harry asintió con rigidez, parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando al vacío durante más de unos pocos minutos. Luego sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y trató de sonreír.

—Creo que pude haber estado durmiendo con los ojos abiertos— trató de bromear, con la esperanza de que su voz triste no lo delatara.

Podía sentir la vibración de la risa de Cedric en el pecho y Harry dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, mirando al rubio abogado. El brazo apretado a su alrededor, haciendo que Harry se incline más hacia el mayor.

—Aburrido, ¿no? Te dije que eligieras la película, no yo— Cedric sonrió antes de acariciar con la nariz la parte superior de pelo negro desordenado de Harry. Harry enterró su rostro en el pecho de Cedric, pero su mente sigue reproduciendo la escena en la fiesta.

No creía que Tom desaparecía ante sus ojos en el lapso de un minuto, donde se giró para saludar a Cedric. Había querido hablar con Tom, ya que era incómodo entre ellos después de la última vez que se reunieron en el apartamento de Harry. Por supuesto, él no sabía lo que pasó – tal vez Harry no quería saber – pero Tom era un buen conocido. No estaban destinados a acabar ambos bailando una alrededor del otro, intocables, anhelando algo más.

Pero Harry todavía no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez, tal vez eso era todo.

Eso era todo, para ellos.

Tal vez, era mejor así.

.

Harry James Potter conoció a Tom Marvolo Riddle en una fiesta posterior a uno de sus mejores shows de moda. Estaba modelando para una naciente empresa de moda, y cuando estaba en el escenario, allí, en el lado izquierdo de la audiencia, sentado en la fila de los VIP, estaba un hombre atractivo. Él estaba mirando a Harry, sus ojos azules sigilosos como si supiera algo que Harry no. Harry casi se distrajo con él, pero mantuvo su postura fija y elegante, alejándose del hombre con una pequeña sonrisa propia.

La gente decía que era un cliché, pero Tom brilló como ningún otro. Con su sonrisa infame en su cara, su postura corporal que muestra su arrogancia y destacando su alto estatus, Harry no podía apartar los ojos de él en la fiesta después del show.

Harry era bien conocido por sus ligues de una noche, algo de lo que Harry no estaba realmente orgulloso. Él quería una relación, pero no había nadie que pudiera seguir el ritmo de sus locas horas de trabajo, de su incapacidad de aparecer en días importantes y su tendencia de caer en la cama con la gente popular y rica. Esto último, era algo que no podía controlar. Siempre tuvo esa fe que si quería tanto a alguien, él no buscaría a otro. Y Harry también creía en el amor verdadero, creía que merecía cortar las relaciones en las primeras etapas si sabía que no había nada para él y su pareja en el futuro.

Pero, Tom... Tom era algo. Tom era otra cosa. Tom era ese hombre que seguía con él con sus locas horas, con su hábito de coquetear, y sus malos, malos comportamientos. Tom era ese hombre, que sólo sigue volviendo y sale con él después de su actuación. Tom era ese hombre que lo mantenía conectado a la tierra y lo mantenía sano, asegurándose de que no perdería su tierra, pero no arruinaría su carrera.

Tom era el hombre, quien le dio un beso en la frente, con sus ojos azules medio entrecerrados, mirando a Harry con tanta pasión que Harry pensó que Tom podría ser su mundo.

Nadie hace lo que Tom le hace a él.

Y Harry, en esa noche, con cálidas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y sus manos temblaban mientras agarraba el pañuelo negro de Tom – que huele igual que Tom, al igual que su caro perfume Clive Christian, como la lluvia... como el amor – ha decidido que todo lo que está entre ellos ahora, no puedo seguir.

No es así.

Ya no es así.

.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah!— Harry trató de apartarse del duro agarre que Tom tenía en sus caderas, sus manos agarrando la cama cubierta firmemente mientras Tom se mantuvo embistiéndolo. Harry trató de esconder su rostro entre la almohada, su mente aturdida por la lujuria y no podía escapar de Tom, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no lo haría.

—Maldita sea, Harry, ¿eres igual que esto con todos los que te cogieron? ¿Sumiso? ¿Como una puta?— otro empuje duro envió a Harry hacia adelante gritando con la voz ahogada por la almohada y sintió a Tom chupar un punto de pulso en la nuca. Harry quería llorar en un momento, lastrado por su hambre de Tom y de cómo su mano se estiró para agarrar de Tom en la cadera, bien como para decirle:  _No te vayas._

_No te vayas nunca._

Harry quería llorar, para liberarse, para hacer cualquier cosa, todo, huir de Tom cuando sintió que algo goteaba sobre su cuello, que definitivamente no era sudor, gotas que Harry se dijo así mismo que sólo las había imaginado. Pero lo que había entre ellos lo estaba matando, este sexo, este deseo injustificado y Harry no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la verdad.

Sintió a Tom comenzar a tartamudear y Tom le mordió en el hombro, su miembro bombeo en Harry más rápido, pero en un ritmo inestable, causando que Harry jadeara en cada libra de su entrada. Con un grito, los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo y colapsaron rápidamente; Harry en el charco mojado de la sábana y Tom encima de él.

Harry cerró los ojos, su respiración irregular y sintió a Tom mover sus manos para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura desde atrás, antes de que poco a poco tirara a Harry para que se acostara sobre su lado con Tom en cucharita. Una sonrisa vaga apareció en el rostro Harry sin que él se diera cuenta. Con cuidado tomó una de las manos unidas de Tom sobre su estómago con la suya, atrayendo una de las manos de Tom a sus labios y la besó. Podía sentir la rigidez de Tom detrás de él, pero Harry trató de ignorarlo mientras lentamente relajaba la espalda contra el ancho pecho de Tom.

Harry siempre había sido un poco más pequeño que los hombres normales. Su era cuerpo pequeño, esbelto, ágil pero había músculos visibles para los que lo han visto desnudo. Pero cuando él se acuesta de lado con Tom, Tom fácilmente se alzaba sobre él, descaradamente le mareaba. No parece molestar a Harry de la forma en que lo hace cuando Cedric lo hacía.

Harry inconscientemente apretó con más fuerza las manos de Tom, acurrucándose más entre los brazos de Tom, al mismo tiempo. Sintió a Tom presionar un suave, casi casto beso en su hombro desnudo y Harry hizo todo lo posible para controlar sus temblores de mostrarlos.

No debería sentirse así. No debería sentirse como que Harry había esperado que Tom lo recibiera y lo quisiera. Cedric estaba allí para Harry ahora, dispuesto a quedarse por mucho que Harry insistiera en que no lo quería, que no lo necesitaba.

Le dolía en cada lugar ahora, el cómo el rubio había sido perfecto antes, cuando Harry pensó que Tom no lo quería. Y el cómo Cedric era falso e incorrecto, cuando Harry pensó que Tom podría quererlo ahora.

—¿Algo está mal?— Tom murmuró en su oído. Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente y luego hizo una pausa para una segunda sorpresa, sus ojos se volvieron muy abiertos ante la pregunta. Harry rápidamente se alejó de Tom y de sus cálidos brazos, intentando llegar lo más lejos que pudo de él. Al parecer sobresaltó al mayor porque rápidamente se sentó cuando Harry tensamente recogió sus ropas dispersas apresuradamente de suelo del dormitorio de Tom.

—¿Harry?— Tom llamó, su rostro agitado y confundido al mismo tiempo. Harry no le hizo caso a fin de ponerse los pantalones vaqueros, pero el mayor no podía soportar el trato. Se levantó y se cerró en el espacio personal de Harry, totalmente desnudo en su gloria y sus ojos azules afilados, casi amenazador.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?— dijo entre dientes, con las manos rígidas sobre sus lados y si Harry no lo supiera, hubiese pensado que Tom iba a golpearlo o lastimarlo.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa  _a ti_?— Harry replicó, alzando la vista, aunque era bastante confuso por la falta de anteojos o lentes de contacto. Oyó una inhalación brusca por parte de Tom y entonces el mayor se acercó a él, por encima de él, de la forma en que Harry había siempre, terriblemente, amado.

Harry se mantuvo firme, esperando cualquier desencadenamiento de la ira o gritos o peticiones de que se fuera, de salir. El silencio era pesado en el aire, haciendo que el joven sudara pero por dentro temblaba, pero no estaba preparado para cuando los ojos de Tom se suavizaron –perceptible apenas, pero Harry había conocido a Tom bastante bien luego de años en su cama, de estar con él, como para pasar por alto la mirada triste y frágil que Tom mostró incluso sólo por un segundo – y su voz casi se rompió algo duro.

Harry pensó que podría haber roto su corazón.

—Te necesito.

Harry quería llorar.

—... No, no lo haces.

Un golpe en la puerta fue todo lo que Harry podía darle a Tom al salir tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

.

Harry había amado a Tom desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Y la primera vez que Tom lo tocó, Harry se quedó sin aliento y no sabía cuándo volvería a respirar.

Harry culpó de todo a su atractivo, su habilidad para controlar y utilizar todos sus poderes a su máxima capacidad. Harry era una estrella en ascenso en la industria del modelaje, no es lo que usted llama un multimillonario pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se graduó de la universidad, tiene buenas relaciones sociales y las conexiones por parte de sus padres y sus amigos en la citada universidad, pero nunca había conocido a alguien como Tom.

Pero era inquietante, a sabiendas de que Tom lo veía como algo que no es más que eso.

.

—Harry, tengo que decirte algo— Harry detuvo abruptamente sus preparativos de desayuno, pero luego rápidamente apagó el horno y colocó las tortitas recién hechas en el plato. Las de Cedric ya estaban apiladas en la parte superior de la barra de la cocina, al lado de una botella de jarabe y salsa de chocolate. Cedric llevaba sus pantalones de yoga, con una sonrisa en su rostro y su cabello se veía exactamente como estaba, rodando fuera de la cama, sucio, adorable.

—¿Qué es?— Harry sonrió, limpiándose las manos en su – de Cedric – delantal. El joven abogado se le acercó lentamente y lo besó en los labios.

—Es posible que desees sentarte primero.

.

Harry conoció a Cedric Diggory una noche, cuando estaba en el bar. Había estado trabajando sin parar desde la semana pasada, tratando de encontrar tiempo aquí y allá para su vida personal, que en realidad no existía, durante la ejecución de una gira para conseguir un aumento de su carrera. Obtuvo numerosos puestos de trabajo que le ofrecían, y algunos de ellos incluso las enviaban desde Londres para las sesiones fotográficas. Harry amaba viajar, le hacía sentirse pequeño y sentía que todavía tenía mucho más por perseguir. Lo sentía como un desafío.

Harry se sentó solo en el bar, finalmente, al tener un día libre para calmar su mundo caótico. Trató de llamar a Tom, pero Tom había respondido, sólo para decir que él estaba ausente durante una importante reunión en Dubai. Harry podría haber puesto mala cara y se negó a engancharse con sus otros conocidos.

Quería sólo terminar su bebida y luego regresar a su apartamento para dormir. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba desde el otro lado de la barra, parpadeando un par de ojos marrones hacia él cuando Harry le devolvió la mirada. Fue un concurso divertido de miradas que primero hizo a Harry fruncir el ceño, pero más tarde, se rió cuando Cedric se rindió ante la derrota por un guiño de su ojo en lugar de abrir y cerrar en un pestañeo.

Harry no sabía el primer nombre de Cedric cuando salieron del bar, sólo el último. Sólo se enteró de que Cedric era un joven en busca de aventura, el número de teléfono que Cedric le puso en el teléfono celular de Harry y un anillo de plata que Cedric había deslizado a propósito en su dedo cuando un hombre con el que Harry había dormido una vez apareció de repente y trató de llevárselo con él de nuevo.

Cedric le había llamado señor Harry Diggory mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura y le daba un beso exagerado en la mejilla.

Harry se había reído sin parar después de que el hombre se fue con el rostro pálido.

Al final de la noche, Harry salió del bar con nadie para calentar su cama.

.

Cedric era diferente, definitivamente estaba a leguas de distancia de Tom si Harry los describía y hacía diferencias entre ellos.

Mientras Cedric era juguetón, Tom era serio. Cedric era amable, Tom era posesivo. Cedric era todo sonrisas y curioso, mientras que Tom era todo sonrisas y tenía conocimientos de todo. Cedric era calor, Cedric era toques suaves, y Tom era todo lujuria y pasión y llamas y amor.

Cedric no era Tom.

Y Tom era todo lo que Harry siempre quiso.

.

Harry apretó con más fuerza el volante de su coche, tratando de reunir todo el valor que tenía y creyó que lo estaba haciendo muy mal. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que enfrentar la realidad que no podía entender por mucho que lo intentara. Tal vez si sobrevivía, entonces él sería capaz de no mirar hacia atrás.

Dejó su convertible negro fuera del patio delantero de la gran mansión, riendo suavemente ante la idea de cómo un soltero rico como Tom prefiere mantener y vivir en la mansión de la familia en lugar de vivir en una casa moderna.

El mayordomo que lo recibió le sonrió, sabiendo ya que Harry era uno de los invitados importantes de Tom a causa de su tendencia a quedarse a dormir. Harry comenzó a sentir que en su espalda se filtraba el nerviosismo en sus nervios. Puños en sus manos y lentamente se dirigió hacia donde sabía que Tom iba a estar.

Su estudio.

(Tom le dijo una vez cuando acababan de terminar sus rondas de sexo caliente, apasionado, que Harry era la única persona que alguna vez le permitiría entrar a su estudio y no gritarle. Harry pensó en decirle a Tom que era el único hombre al que alguna vez le permitiría tener relaciones sexuales sin protección con él.

Harry no lo hizo.)

Con mucho cuidado abrió la gran puerta de caoba de la habitación, pero luego se sorprendió al ver que Tom ya estaba de pie allí, como si hubiera estado esperando que Harry hiciera su aparición.

La primera desde que había dejado atrás a Tom con furia y frustración y miseria.

La primera desde hace quince días.

Ambos se detuvieron, tratando de encontrar la manera de responder a la situación de repente torpe y para Harry, quien comenzó a recapitular las noticias del por qué estaba allí. Tom entonces hizo un gesto rígido, abriendo más la puerta para que Harry entrara. Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa, entrando lentamente y luego siguió a Tom dentro del bar donde guardaba la mayoría de sus bebidas alcohólicas favoritas.

Pero Harry se negó a sentarse, sólo seguía de pie a pesar de que Tom había sacado una botella de whisky y dos vasos para ellos. Trató de mirar al mayor, para no retroceder lejos por la forma en que Tom le miró ahora, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y su mirada vacía de cualquier emoción.

—Tom–

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Harry?— Tom le interrumpió con suavidad, pero su voz carecía de la firmeza de costumbre, como si hubiera desistido de usarlos. Harry trató de ignorar el dolor que de repente latía dentro de él. En lugar de eso, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y miró hacia otro lado.

—Me voy a mudar a Nueva York.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron como platos, su agarre en la copa se aflojó y Harry estaba aliviado de que ya estaban en la parte superior de la barra, si no, caerían y se romperían.

Harry no estaba seguro de que le gustaría romper su corazón, el de Tom o el suyo.

El mayor no dijo nada durante unos minutos, se veía en blanco y Harry se preguntó si lo había oído con claridad o que Harry necesitaba repetirlo. En realidad, Harry no podía entender por qué estaba allí para decirle a Tom que se iba, pero sentía que le debía algo a Tom. Porque Harry no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de experimentar todas esas cosas hermosas que tuvo con Tom si él no lo hubiese conocido antes, no importa cómo las cosas estaban terminando entre ellos ahora.

Cuando el silencio parecía arrastrarse, Harry sólo quería darse la vuelta y marcharse, tal vez echar en una buena 'despedida' también–

—¿Por qué?— Tom expresó de repente y Harry fue golpeado con cómo sonaba su voz áspera, como algo que había sido arrancado de él y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Pero Harry no quería pensar en ello durante mucho tiempo.

Porque detenerse en aquello lo arrastraría aún más en esa relación inestable, insalubres, impropia.

—Cedric consiguió un ascenso. Se traslada a Nueva York y me pidió irme con él— Harry dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para hacer que suene casual, pero cuando los ojos de Tom se estrecharon, parecía que había fallado, tal vez bastante horrible.

—Cedric, ¿ _el_  novio?— Tom se burló, dando un paso hacia adelante, lejos de la barra y más cerca de Harry. Harry podía oler mejor cuando estaba más cerca y ahora todo lo que Harry quería hacer era tirarse a él, envolver sus brazos alrededor de vientre trabajado de Tom y apretar la cara contra su hombro, al igual que la forma en que solía hacerlo. Pero Tom tenía otra idea, cuando agarró la muñeca de Harry.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora estás tratando de ser un buen marido para tu nuevo juguete y dejas tu pasado oscuro y sucio?— una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras su agarre vicioso se apretaba.

El  _déjame_  se quedó en el aire, pero Harry vio claro en sus ojos enmascarados, doloridos. Harry siseó hacia él, tirando de su mano y la empujó en el pecho de Tom para alejarse de él.

—No lo sé, ¡tal vez lo haga!— Harry disparó de nuevo, de repente poniéndose a la defensiva y enojado. Se negó a dejar que esto lo desanimara, tenía suficiente con lo que habían estado jugando el uno con el otro desde que se conocieron, Harry no necesitaba  _esto_ , no tenía por qué cuando estaba a punto de  _mudarse_  – maldita sea.

—Harry, detente con todas estas tonterías. Me quieres, quieres esto. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo–

—No me estoy mintiendo a mí mismo, tú eres el que ha estado jugando con los sentimientos de la gente como si fueran tus malditos juguetes, tú eres el único que ha estado mintiéndote toda tu vida.

—Y ahora estás actuando como si me conocieras muy bien, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que no es suficiente? ¿Es el dinero? ¿La popularidad? ¿El sexo?

—Tom, estás por encima de tu cabeza. Algunas personas sólo necesitan algo nuevo, algunas personas sólo quieren dejar todas esas cosas con las que han estado sufriendo, algunas personas no necesitan todos estos dramas.

—Harry–

—Y hay gente que quiere dejar de amar a alguien que juega con sus sentimientos como si jodidamente les perteneciera y seguir adelante–

—¿!Por qué no puedes aceptar el hecho de que te amo, maldita sea!?

Los ojos verdes de Harry se agrandaron con lágrimas no derramadas y Tom estaba tan cerca otra vez, sus narices casi se tocaban y Harry quería tanto hacerle daño a algo, hacerle daño a alguien.

—No, Tom... no lograrás hacerme esto otra vez— Harry susurró en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo cuando la expresión del mayor cambió algo desgarrador en su corazón.

—Te quiero, lo sabes... Desde que te conocí. Sabía que no podías hacerlo, el poder quererme, amarme de la forma en que yo quiero estar contigo. Si no puedes darme eso, Tom, por favor...  _por favor_ déjame tener a alguien que lo haga. Te necesito... para que me dejes ir— Harry continuó, su voz finalmente se rompió al final de su sentencia y Tom dejó escapar un gemido doloroso, crudo.

Harry no quería esto. Harry quería a Tom. Harry quiso dejar de ser terco y simplemente aceptar lo que sea que Tom estaba dispuesto a darle. Le dijo que lo amaba, debía ser algo, ¿no? Pero ¿por qué le hacía daño el que Tom ni siquiera podía ver a Harry en su totalidad, cuando Cedric estaba allí intentar y fallando, pero aún seguía intentándolo?

Tom levantó la mano, tratando de jalar a Harry más cerca de él, pero Harry agarró su mano con suavidad antes de que incluso se las arreglara para tocar su cuerpo. El acto fue cruel y devastador, cuando todo lo que Tom hacía gritaba 'no me dejes' y Harry quería quedarse, pero Tom no dejaba de lado su ego, no miraba a Harry de la forma en que sinceramente se sentía, y este juego era cruel.

Harry bajó lentamente su mano, pero entrelazó la de Tom entre sus manos, sus manos temblaban y se hizo el silencio – pero el silencio nunca era suficiente cuando se trata de Tom Marvolo Riddle y Harry James Potter – y Harry no pudo detenerse de pararse de puntillas y presionar un beso en la sien derecha de Tom, dolorosamente, suavemente, con amor.

—Te amo demasiado, lo sabes... Pero no puedes hacerte esto a ti mismo nunca más, Tom. Tienes que estar enamorado... no sólo amar— susurró suavemente y Tom volvió a poner sus frentes juntas, con los ojos cerrados.

Al final del silencio entre ellos, Harry no estaba seguro de quién salió primero y quién se quedó.

Pero estaba claro que nadie quedó ileso.

.

El día en que Harry estaba en el aeropuerto con Cedric, sentado en la sala de espera para su vuelo a Nueva York, Harry estaba inquieto y nervioso. Su teléfono celular estaba apagado en su mochila, sus manos temblaban mientras jugaban con el borde de su suéter de algodón. No podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás a la entrada y sólo atinó a sonreír a regañadientes cuando Cedric levantó una ceja hacia él.

—¿Algo está mal?

_—Lo siento, no creo que pueda hacer esto. Yo... Harry, no creo en los sentimientos. Ni siquiera creo en el amor._

—No... No, todo está bien, Cedric, todo... todo está bien.

.

_Hola, este es Harry James Potter. En este momento no puedo contestar su llamada. Por favor, deje su nombre, número de teléfono y un breve mensaje y me comunicaré con usted lo antes posible. Gracias._

—Señor Potter, somos del Hospital Royal London. Le estamos marcando como uno de los contactos de emergencia del señor Tom Marvolo Riddle. ¿Podría por favor venir al hospital tan pronto como sea posible? El señor Riddle estuvo involucrado en un accidente y necesitamos a alguien que venga por él tan pronto como sea posible. Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic **As Heavy as Your Heart** de Nillen.

Tom parpadeó soñoliento y abrió los ojos, el abrupto repentino de la luz del sol desde su ventana abierta le sorprendió de su buen sueño. Se giró para mirar la ventana y, lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ver a Harry vistiendo su enorme camisa blanca, sujetando la cortina, era algo que Tom quería ver al despertar cada mañana. El sol sobre su cabello negro y desordenado formó un halo de luz al caer sobre éste. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro para observar a Tom y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cegando a Tom con su atractivo.

—¿Estás despierto, tronco?— Harry se burló mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él. Tom alargó una mano y cerró los ojos dedos para sujetar el cabello de Harry. El joven suspiró suavemente antes de moverse hasta la cama matrimonial, a los brazos de Tom.

Su mano izquierda se acurrucó en el pecho de Tom y Tom observó con fascinación – no importaba el tiempo que hubiese pasado – el anillo de plata que descansaba sobre el cuarto dedo de Harry. Cuidadosamente entrelazó su mano izquierda con la de Harry, sus anillos de boda hicieron clic al chocar, un sonido que a Tom no le importaría escuchar toda su vida.

—Buenos días, Harry— murmuró Tom, dándole un beso en la coronilla a Harry y pudo sentir la sonrisa de Harry retumbar en su pecho.

—Buenos días a ti también, cariño.

.

—¿Quieres entrar?— Harry sonrió con torpeza, de pie delante del edificio de su apartamento con Tom cerca de él. Tom le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa a cambio, tratando de verse inmaculado en público, tanto como para intentar superar el hecho que acababan de tener sexo caliente y apasionado en el interior de su coche.

La lluvia era pesada, tormentosa y turbulenta, pero Tom no podía pensar en sí mismo entrando a la casa de Harry y sólo pasar tiempo juntos, sin sexo. No parecía correcto.

Pero  _se sentía_  bien.

Sólo Tom se negaba a aceptarlo como tal.

—Tal vez la próxima vez— Tom asintió y se dijo que no había manera que Harry estuviese decepcionado por su rechazo. Harry sólo estaba tratando de ser una persona buena y agradable, invitando a Tom a su casa porque estaba lloviendo y todo.

Sólo estaba imaginándose cómo la luz, brillante – como esperanza – en los ojos de Harry atenuaba ligeramente después de eso.

—Está lloviendo— Harry respondió, su postura corporal cambiando de repente a una defensiva y Tom arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es realmente así de importante?— Tom frunció el ceño, ignorando la forma en la que su tono sonaba – como si no quisiera quedarse, al igual que Harry no quería – y Harry se mordió el labio inferior, como si tratara de evitar los ofensivos comentarios que estaba a punto de lanzarle a Tom. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un momento y cuando el minuto se hizo demasiado largo, Tom suspiró lentamente. Se quitó la bufanda negra de su cuello y, con cuidado, la envolvió alrededor de Harry.

—Aquí, toma esto. Me iré a Alemania mañana a una convención de negocios, tal vez volveré dos veces por semana. Llámame si necesitas algo— Tom dijo en voz baja. Mantuvo el frío en su voz, temeroso de sonar interesado y que lo delatara.

Sería romper su dura actitud, la que le había tomado tanto tiempo perfeccionar.

—Tom— de pronto sintió las manos enguantadas de Harry sosteniendo las suyas – las que sostenían firmemente cada extremo de la bufanda que había envuelto en el cuello de Harry – y eso le asustó, al igual que el deseo y algo más en la mirada de Harry.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo… Tom, yo-

Aquello estaba mal. Apenas se conocían entre sí, aproximadamente un año, como para hablar de  _eso_.

Esa cosa llamada  _sentimiento_.

Tom entrecerró los ojos al hombre más bajo, sus ojos azules afilados y apretó sus manos en la bufanda negra antes de alejarse.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando.

Harry parpadeó, pero la delgada línea que sus labios había formado mostró mucho de su terquedad, uno de los rasgos que Tom más odiaba – y amaba – sobre Harry.

—Date cuenta, ¿podrías?

(Míranos. Tal vez estamos destinados a ser algo. Mírame. Quizá te amaré un día así como tú me amas.)

—Lo siento, no creo que pueda hacer esto. Yo… Harry, no creo en los sentimientos. Ni siquiera creo en el amor.

Fue algo tonto decirlo, pero Tom no pudo encontrar mejores palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba tratando de encubrir una debilidad, la misma que había derrotado antes, la misma que se había ido de su vida.

(La misma debilidad que Tom no quería de vuelta, pero entonces,  _Harry_  llegó.)

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento, su mirada verde aturdida y Tom quería borrar esa vista de su hermoso rostro. Pero entonces, observó a Tom de nuevo y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Parecía falsa, tanto como a Tom le concernía, pero desechó pensar en las razones por las que apareció, así que se convenció de que era una sonrisa real.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Tom. Que mañana tengas un buen viaje hacia Alemania.

.

Se acercaban a la entrada cuando Harry sintió que no podía dar un paso más. Cedric caminó hasta adelantarlo y se detuvo para mirar por encima de su hombro hacia Harry, que le miraba con los ojos abiertos desde la puerta. Otros pasajeros en torno a ellos ya estaban haciendo cola para entrar en el vuelo, pero ambos estaban firmes, incapaces de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo en sus vidas.

Algo –  _alguien_  – estaba jalándole de vuelta y Harry siempre supo que Cedric sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Pero era frustrante, porque Cedric aún esperaba por él para seguir adelante. De alguna manera, era más difícil de lo esperado y Harry no quería avanzar más cuando nada había estado allí en primer lugar.

No le había despertado a Tom con besos cariñosos aún, no sólo por el sexo.

No le había preparado el desayuno de Tom y cantar y bailar y molestarlo temprano por la mañana, no importaba el mal humor que Tom tuviese.

No le había dado un beso de despedida cuando ambos salieran rumbo al trabajo.

No se habían tomado de la mano, sentado junto a él, mientras hacía su trabajo en la sala de estar, besarlo en la frente cuando se quejaba de sus migrañas y sus estúpidos compañeros de trabajo, lavarle el cabello y frotar su espalda y darle un beso de buenas noches cada día.

Harry definitivamente no había pasado su vida con Tom todavía.

Tom podría ser un poco, demasiado, torpe con los sentimientos, demasiado duro para suavizar, también sin corazón para ser justos, pero Tom era  _todo_  para Harry.

Todo para Harry y sólo para amar.

La forma en la que Cedric le estaba mirando en esos momentos era indescriptible. Era como si estuviese desafiando a Harry para elegir, y de pronto, Harry sintió que sus ojos se volvieron borrosos y cálidos.

—Cedric…— lentamente llamó y Cedric finalmente evitó su mirada, exhalando un suspiro pesado y profundo. Parecía estar tratando de recomponerse, mantenerse fuerte y no romperse. Harry sabía que Cedric era un hombre valiente por amar a alguien como él. Demasiado valiente para ser de Harry.

—Sólo… sólo tienes que ir, Harry— respondió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos marrones evitando a Harry. Harry dio un suspiro tembloroso, rápidamente se acercó al mayor para darle un fuerte abrazo. Le era indiferente, pero a Harry no podía importarle menos cuando tenía alguien más para hacer frente – para amar – por ahora.

—Gracias Cedric, gracias— Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza y se apartó. Cedric le observó fijamente con esos ojos llenos de anhelo por un momento, le dio otra sonrisa, pequeña pero desgarradora, y finalmente se dio la vuelta para despedirse.

Harry se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos, y hasta que vio a Cedric desaparecer de su vista, fue como regresó para tomar su maleta. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo para salir del aeropuerto, encendió su móvil y trató de tomar un taxi al mismo tiempo. Observó inquisitivamente los mensajes de voz que recibió antes de arribar y los escuchó.

Y después, todo se volvió borroso y nada fue tan importante cuando su móvil cayó de su agarre, quebrándose contra el suelo firme y quemando su corazón.

.

—¿Panqueques?— preguntó Harry, su silueta bañada por la luz del sol proveniente de las ventanas de la cocina, todavía envuelto en la camisa de Tom que era demasiado grande para él, pero esta vez con un delantal. Estaba atado con una cinta tras de sí y Tom sonrió internamente ante tal vista.

Ciertamente, Harry podía ser tan personal y bueno en las tareas, incluso en las más pequeñas.

—Sí, eso suena bien— Tom respondió en su lugar, tomando casualmente una botella de zumo de naranja natural. Sirvió un vaso para Harry mientras esperaba que su café terminara de prepararse. Harry tarareaba una canción en silencio, sus hábiles manos mezclando todos los ingredientes del panqueque. El ambiente en la cocina era tranquilo y pacífico, el reloj apenas marcaba las ocho de la mañana y Tom estaba agradecido de que ninguno tuviese que ir a trabajar.

Una vez que Harry terminó de hacer los panqueques, los colocó en unos platos, uno delante de Tom y otro para él. Tom se tomó su tiempo para verter el jarabe en la parte superior de su comida, asegurándose de no volverlo demasiado dulce. Harry, a diferencia de Tom, vertió casi la mitad del contenido de la jarra sobre sus propios panqueques. A veces Tom se preguntaba cómo Harry, con un diente tan dulce al comer, no podía hablar de forma dulce también.

Todo lo que hacía era hablar sucio, arrojar sarcasmos y coquetear.

No es que Tom no aprobara alguna de ellas.

—Entonces ¿qué haremos hoy?— Harry le sonrió, con un trozo pequeño de panqueque en su tenedor que se llevó a la boca. Tom frunció el ceño ligeramente ante sus modales. Harry siempre actuaba como un niño cuando estaba a solas con Tom. Era entrañable y Tom se negó a sonreír ante la idea de qué tan tonto era el amor.

—Nada.

—¿Qué? No eres divertido,  _anciano_. ¿Cansado del maratón de sexo? No puedes hacerlo todo el tiempo ¿verdad?— Harry sonrió y Tom rodó los ojos.

—No me des ideas, Harry, no te gustará lo que salga de ello— Tom negó y sonrió. El joven modelo observó a Tom por un momento, su lengua lamió lenta y sensualmente el jarabe del tenedor en su mano. Tom le devolvió la mirada, negándose a dar marcha atrás ante el apetitoso tenedor.

—Apuesto a que no puedes esperar por follarme en este desayunador, quitarme tu camisa y degustándome exactamente igual que tu jarabe favorito.

Nadie llamaba a Tom una persona mal educada. Pero Tom lo era, en todo sentido, cuando se trataba de Harry.

Tom era un hombre despiadado, perverso e impaciente cuando se trataba de Harry.

Esperaba el chillido varonil que Harry dejó escapar cuando Tom lo subió al desayunador, mientras apartaba el desayuno con ímpetu con su mano derecha y su mano izquierda detuvo a Harry de su camisa –  _de Tom_ , Tom pensó posesivamente – para mostrar su vientre pálido. Dejó un rastro de besos en la piel caliente de Harry y sonrió ante las risas que sentía vibrar de su marido.

.

—Tom Marvolo Riddle, accidente, Harry James Potter— fueron las únicas palabras que logró decir con la voz entrecortada, agotado por su viaje al mostrador del hospital. La enfermera le observó, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y revisó rápidamente el registro. Harry apostó a que ella había pasado por el mismo tipo de cosas tantas veces ya, que no estaba realmente alarmada.

—Emergencias, habitación 8. Sólo ve a la izquierda y sigue derecho. Lo encontrarás al final del pasillo.

—Gracias— Harry exhaló con gratitud y rápidamente corrió hacia la dirección. No podía pensar en nada por el momento, sólo lo mucho que esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde y luego, si era demasiado tarde y ellos no tenían un futuro, nada importaría ya.

La señal que lo recibió en la entrada de la sala de urgencias número 8 le hizo detenerse abruptamente. Una mujer mayor estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, llevaba un vestido de color marrón brillante formal, hasta la rodilla y un abrigo negro que cubría su cuerpo, su cabello estaba atado en un moño desordenado y su piel de un blanco pálido. La mujer notó su presencia al estar de pie junto a ella y alzó la vista para mirarlo correctamente.

Y lo que le sorprendió a Harry fueron sus ojos.

Si Harry no conociera a Tom, diría que aquella mujer podría ser cualquier persona. Pero, independientemente del color, marrón en lugar de azul oscuro, estaba demasiado familiarizado con ellos.

Eran los de Tom.

—Tú debes ser Harry— dijo suavemente, poniéndose de pie y era definitivamente más baja que él. Harry sintió que su corazón se rompía en silencio.

—¿Usted es la madre de Tom?— susurró y ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, puedes llamarme Merope. El hospital me dijo que te llamaron directamente desde el celular de Tom cuando no pudieron contactarme primero… ha estado dentro por cinco horas seguidas. Yo… estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido a verlo, Harry— su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, pero sus ojos comenzaron a volverse vidriosos, reflejando a Harry y Harry comenzó a reír de forma repentina, sus hombros temblaban y de pronto comenzó a llorar también y todo estaba tan mal que Harry no sabía dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo.

Merope pareció apiadarse de él, acercándosele con gracia y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Harry cerró los ojos, ocultando su rostro en su cuello y rió y lloró y no quería saber nada de nada. Sus manos se volvieron puños en su espalda y se mordió el labio, no quería dejarse llevar y dejar la realidad, no cuando todo lo demás simplemente destrozaba su mundo y arruinaba cada pequeña parte de sanidad que aún le quedaba.

—Shh, estará bien, querido, ten fe— murmuró en su hombro y Harry afianzó el abrazo.

—Nunca me habló de usted— Harry respondió de nuevo, sin querer sonar acusador, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo decir sin romperse por completo. Sintió que su mano frotaba su espalda con suavidad y ella rió en voz baja, con algunas lágrimas también.

—Nunca me habló de ti tampoco. No hasta el día en que creyó que te había perdido.

Harry se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y Merope le observó y tocó suavemente su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—Tom no es de hablar de sentimientos. Pero un hombre no es nada sin ellos, querido, incluso Tom.

.

—¡Ésta!— Harry levantó la mano que sostenía una revista y Tom dejó de revisas sus documentos. Su marido sonrió y rápidamente saltó hacia Tom. Cuando sus rodillas tocaron las de Tom, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, abrió la página que había marcado con sus dedos. Tom se debatía entre la risa y sacudir la cabeza con afecto cuando hojeó la página.

Se trataba de su aniversario de boda hace unos días en Francia.

—Dos años y contando ¿no es genial?— Harry sonrió, dejándose caer para sentarse en el regazo de Tom y éste, por instinto, envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Presionó besos contra el cuello de Tom, mientras Tom tenía la revista en sus manos y seguía leyendo. Era un típico artículo sobre el aniversario supuestamente privado que se les fue de las manos una vez que Harry decidió que sería divertido saludar a alguien que conocía en un famoso café.

Tom había pasado dos horas sufriendo con Harry y sus conocidos que hablaban sin parar como si no se hubiesen reunido durante años – probablemente así era, pero eso no preocupaba a Tom – antes de finalmente perder la paciencia y arrastrar a su marido de la mano con un rápido:  _mucho gusto cual–sea–tu–nombre, pero Harry tiene un esposo que complacer ahora._

Digamos que Harry no estuvo muy contento con él después.

—Esta cosa es basura— Tom rodó los ojos y lo descartó. Harry le golpeó con poco entusiasmo en el hombro antes de apoyar la barbilla en éste para contemplar la obra de Tom sobre la mesa de café.

—Pensé que habías dicho que hoy era día de descanso— murmuró, con un tono malhumorado y labios formando un puchero inconfundible. Tom se giró y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Eres un hambriento de atención— apretó la cintura de Harry y Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Estoy hambriento de la atención de Tom Marvolo Riddle— sonrió. Tom le observó impresionado por unos segundos y luego le dio una rápida nalgada en su trasero. Eso causó que Harry gruñera y le mirara.

—Será mejor que lo estés.

.

—¿Madre?— Tom llamó tranquilamente. La casa que perteneció al ancestro del lado de su madre estaba oscura e hizo una mueca, mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia la habitación de su madre. El mayordomo le dijo que Merope seguía durmiendo y Tom había puesto los ojos ante esto. Su madre era la personificación de mantenerse despierto, por lo general, causada por la depresión y la soledad.

Tom trató de llevarla de vuelta a su mansión, pero su madre se había negado, dejándole a Tom ninguna otra opción más que obedecer. Se preocupaba por ella a veces, pero decírselo no cambiaba el hecho de que Tom prefirió quedarse en el mundo del trabajo que quedarse estancado con Merope en su oscuro y solitario mundo. Afortunadamente ella estaba mejorando. No era suficiente, pero al menos estaba mejor de lo que estaba antes.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su dormitorio y se tomó un minuto para observar a su madre, quien estaba sentada en una silla, observando el balcón abierto.

—Madre— Tom saludó en voz baja y Merope se giró para verlo. Su largo cabello negro estaba trenzado maravillosamente, su rostro maternal se mantenía joven y para alguien que siempre lloraba y se sentía desdichado, ella aún tenía la sonrisa más dulce que Tom hubiese visto nunca – con excepción de las de Harry. Ella sonrió ante la presencia de su único hijo y extendió una mano. Tom sonrió lentamente, se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

Ella se echó a reír en su hombro.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo en ese gran cerebro tuyo, Tom?

Tom suspiró exasperadamente, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras su rostro se enterraba en el cuello de su madre. Podía oler su perfume favorito, el maravilloso aroma a rosas y la dulzura de la miel, combinados. Se arrodilló frente a ella y besó su sien.

—Sólo tenía ganas de verte, madre— habló en voz baja, sus ojos, sin embargo, se redujeron y carecían de alegría. Merope sonrió suavemente, pasando los dedos por el cabello igualmente negro de su hijo. Parecía que el único rasgo de Tom consiguió de ella fue el color de cabello y lo demás, su constitución, sus facciones, eran similares a su ex–marido.

—¿Qué pasa, Tom?— murmuró y Tom apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su madre. Suspiró profundamente, con los ojos cerrados al recordar de nuevo la forma en la que había dejado a Harry en su mansión después de la noticia de irse a Nueva York.

—¿Te sientes orgulloso de mí, madre?— Tom preguntó en cambio, inclinó la cabeza para observar a los ojos marrones de su madre. Merope le miró por un momento antes de tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y lo besó en la coronilla.

—Siempre, Tom.

—Entonces ¿por qué no estoy orgulloso de mí mismo?— Tom preguntó de nuevo, su voz resonó dentro de la habitación, pero esta vez, la pregunta, parecía dirigirse a sí mismo en lugar de su madre. Tom le miró a los ojos, como si buscar en su interior pudiese responderle lo que él necesitaba y Merope sonrió, una de esas hermosas y raras sonrisas, las favoritas de Tom.

—¿Por qué parece que no importa lo que haga, parece que no puedo ser feliz? Como si hubiese un agujero profundo dentro de mi pecho. Y no puedo hacer que se vaya— Tom siguió murmurando, poniendo su cara sobre su regazo de nuevo.

—Estás enamorado, ¿verdad Tom?— su madre le riñó y Tom negó con la cabeza, negándose a levantar la mirada. Ella rió y le revolvió el cabello.

—Vamos, vamos, no seas así. Anda y cuéntale a tu madre sobre ella.

—Él— Tom mansamente corrigió, su rostro permanecía oculto y Merope le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Está bien,  _él_  entonces.

—Su nombre es Harry. Es hermoso, madre… es perfecto— Tom murmuró en voz baja, el agotamiento claramente en su voz y sus ojos de repente se sentían calientes.

_Pero no es mío._

Merope estaba tranquila ante la corta respuesta, pero siguió esperando pacientemente. Se inclinó para descansar la mejilla en la sien de Tom, un hábito que siempre hacía con él – cuando su padre aún estaba con ellos, incluso cuando su padre había decidido divorciarse de su madre, se casó con otra mujer y dejó a Tom y a Merope – y Tom cerró los ojos, deseando que las lágrimas finalmente cayeran y esta vez, no las negaría.

—Estoy… estoy tan cansado, madre… no sé qué hacer con esto. Estoy tan cansado de tratar— Tom habló en voz baja contra el muslo de su madre y sintió los dedos largos que daban confort en su cabeza. Se sentía cálida y real, la única persona que le quedaba ahora.

Tom se preguntaba a veces: si algo le sucediera a su madre ¿sería capaz de mantener la cordura por más tiempo?

—Tom— le llamó y el aludido asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, olfateando contra su largo vestido.

—¿Hmm?

—Amar a alguien no se trata de cambiarte a ti mismo y ser mejor. Se trata de algo más que eso… es como mirar una parte de ti en otra persona… es como tener tu corazón fuera de tu cuerpo. Debes estar dispuesto a ponerte de pie por él, cuidar de él, amarlo como te amas a ti mismo. Él es una parte de ti, Tom. Debes aceptarlo tal y como es y él debe aceptarte tal y como eres.

Tom se quedó observando en silencio a la pared, con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas y las manos flojas en las rodillas. Aquello era una debilidad. Era algo que Tom no debería poder – ni siquiera ser capaz de – pagar.

—Este hombre del que me hablas ¿cuánto hace que lo conoces?— preguntó suavemente, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de su mejilla. Él parpadeó y contó mentalmente los días.

—3 años, 7 meses y 25 días— susurró y pudo sentir a Merope sacudir la cabeza.

—Tom, Tom ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo? ¿Estuvo tanto tiempo contigo y nunca me lo mencionaste en alguna de tus visitas?— riñó, dándole una palmadita de nuevo y Tom apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—No quiero que se involucre en mi vida, no quiero que conozca al verdadero yo. No quiero que sepa que mi bastardo padre me dejó cuando apenas tenía diez años. Quiero que sea feliz mientras piensa que éste soy yo, que esto es todo lo que soy… quiero ser perfecto para él, madre. Quiero quedarme tal y como me vio la primera vez, yo… yo quiero que me ame  _tanto_ , madre— Tom apretó los dientes, frustrado, estrujando el dobladillo del vestido de su madre entre sus manos y  _sollozó_. Pensó en golpearse a sí mismo, en vez de ser simplemente el mismo niño de diez años que no podía entender por qué todo en su vida se puso de cabeza, el por qué su padre ya no lo quería, el por qué su madre se alejó de quien estaba feliz y enamorada.

Aquello había sido tan difícil de evitar y Tom se rió mientras lloraba amargamente sobre el regazo de su madre, pensando en lo mucho que Harry habría disfrutado verlo así, ya no de pie, alto y orgulloso de sí mismo, sino reducido a un hombre indefenso que era demasiado dependiente de Harry a pesar de que no tenían nada entre ellos.

Merope se quedó en silencio mientras Tom se estremecía contra su cuerpo, apretando los puños y sin dejar de aferrarse a su vestido, su falta ya estaba empapada de lágrimas. Era difícil verlo descompuesto, las únicas ocasiones en las que alguna vez lo hizo frente a Merope fue cuando su padre se fue y cuando Merope fue hospitalizada después de que se desplomara frente a él, unos pocos años después. Después de esos dos incidentes, cambió por completo.

Tom parecía pensar que era fuerte, que tenía que deshacerse de su corazón. Porque tan pesado como su corazón era, nunca podría mermar su cordura, sólo podía herirlo más y más. Ni siquiera había llorado tanto cuando asistió al funeral de su padre después, con su mirada muerta y sólo una sonrisa tan falsa que podría pasar por una real, pegada en el rostro.

Tom encontraba irónico que su padre le dijera que carecía de sentimientos, cuando él fue quien los lapidó en primer lugar.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, luchando y desesperándose por escapar de lo que él creía debía alejar.

Cuando sus hombros finalmente dejaron de temblar y su cuerpo se desplomó, exhausto, Tom levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a su madre. Se sentía vacío ahora, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su cabello era un desastre y su piel pálida. Respiró lentamente y enterró su cara en el estómago de Merope. Merope sonrió amargamente y frotó sus mejillas con ambos pulgares.

—Tom, puedo no ser la mejor madre, la que mereces, pero por favor, escúchame— Merope murmuró, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo. Tom guardó silencio, demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

—Date la oportunidad. Si lo amas lo suficiente ¿qué más debería importar?

.

Estaban tumbados en la cama, agotados por el final de su cena y las rondas de sexo. Tom envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry por la espalda, su pecho contra la espalda de Harry. De alguna manera Harry se había callado mientras Tom le besaba suave y apasionadamente después de su orgasmo, sus ojos verdes aturdidos y parecían estar muy, muy lejos.

—¿Tom?— escuchó murmurar a Harry en voz baja, mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás, más cerca de él.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Crees que podemos estar así para siempre?

De alguna manera había algo mal con la pregunta porque Tom se encontró respirando con dificultad, incapaz de formular las mejores palabras contra la inseguridad de su esposo.

—No soy de palabras dulces, Harry, soy realista.

—¿Y? ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

—Nunca te dejaré ir,  _nunca_ , por lo que tendrás que lidiar con mi presencia durante cada segundo de tu vida. Nunca dejaré que te alejes.

—¿Incluso cuando te lastime?

Tom se sintió abrumado con las nauseas y lentamente cerró los ojos, la sensación de las manos de Harry tensas sobre su piel marcada para siempre.

—Incluso si me matas.

.

Tom jadeó en voz alta, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock y escuchó pasos en el piso acercándose a él.

—¡Tom! ¡Tom!

Tom apretó los dientes, dolor atravesando su cuerpo y no pudo sostenerse de nada sólido para disminuís su dolor. Sólo vio los ojos verdes de Harry, llorosos mientras se miraban a los ojos. Su cara se veía sorprendida y su mano tembló cuando llegó para acariciar su cabello.

—Tom ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?— escuchó a Harry susurrar, preocupación engrosando su voz y Tom arrugó los ojos, tratando de recordar con claridad. El dolor aumentando después de un tiempo y ahora cada parte de su cuerpo estaba entumecido a excepción de su cara y mano.

Recordó ir al apartamento de Harry, encontrándola vacía y algo oprimió su pecho. Recordó conducir tan rápido para llegar con Harry a tiempo, y luego recordó despertarse por la mañana junto a Harry, recordó su conversación antes de irse a dormir más tarde en la noche.

—¿Harry?— trató de hablar, pero tenía la garganta seca y era doloroso intentar hablar, su voz ronca y el joven afianzó el agarre que tenía en la mano de Tom – ¿cuándo sostuvo su mano? Tom se preguntó – se acercó para posar sus frentes juntas.

—Estuviste en un accidente de auto. Estaba… te iba a dejar y luego, no pude Tom, no podía— Harry se mordió el labio inferior y Tom débilmente volvió la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla sonrojada.

—No recuerdo…

—Me asustaste, Tom, no me gusta que me hagas esto. Deja de hacerme esto— Harry negó con firmeza, su voz áspera por la frustración y Tom tuvo que reírse de lo ridículo de aquello. Podía ver s cuerpo envuelto en vendas y finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital.

Pero lo de ayer ¿no era más que un simple sueño?

—El médico dijo que tienes una costilla rota y también te rompiste el brazo derecho. Perdiste mucha sangre y el hospital sólo pudo comunicarse conmigo. Le dije a Cedric que no podía hacerlo y estaba a punto de llamarte cuando recibí la llamada, pensé que… pensé que te había perdido.

—Harry, shh…— Tom suspiró y trató de apretar la mano de Harry con la mano izquierda y Harry rompió a llorar de nuevo, hundiendo la cara en los hombros de Tom. El mayor se quedó aturdido ante la mata de cabello negro, tratando de no pensar en el extraño sueño que tuvo. No mucho tiempo después de eso, Harry arrugó la nariz adorablemente y levantó la vista para mirar a Tom con sus hinchados ojos. Tom le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Volviste— dijo en voz baja y Harry asintió, venteando y sorbiendo los ojos con la manga.

—Por ti,  _siempre_ — Harry trató de sonreír y Tom quería besarlo. Trató de incorporarse y el joven le ayudó a sentarse, tocándolo con cuidado, cauteloso de sus heridas. Ayudó a Tom a tomar un sorbo de agua mientras hablaban de lo sucedido. Parecía que Tom había dormido durante dos días después del accidente. Harry no había ido a su casa en absoluto desde el primer día y su madre fue informada. Tom hizo una mueca ante la idea de Harry reuniéndose con su madre, pero todo lo que Harry respondió ante si evidente incomodidad fue una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el médico y las enfermeras llegaron para checar cómo estaba. Trató de alejar a las enfermeras pero incluso Harry se puso de parte de ellas. Al final, cuando por fin los dejaron solos, Tom comenzaba a sentirse soñoliento. Harry estaba cerca de él, con sus delicados dedos jugando con un mechón del cabello de Tom y Tom suspiró suavemente, en voz baja, feliz con su presencia.

—Oye— Harry sonrió un poco, frotando el dedo pulgar de la mano de Tom. Fue un gesto de ternura, aquella que tanto asustaba a Tom, y ahora no podía decidir si alejarse o acercar a Harry. Harry parpadeó cuando no respondió y luego, con cuidado pero rápidamente, apartó la mano, aparentemente acababa de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tom quería morir, de preferencia en un profundo abismo oscuro.

—Yo… lo siento…

 _Morir_.

—¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de opinión?— Tom trató de sonar fuerte, firme o algo, pero lo que salió fue un débil intento de pregunta por alguna razón. Notó cómo las emociones entraban en conflicto en el rostro del menor y planeaba decir  _"simplemente ignora lo que estoy diciendo, estoy muy drogado"_  porque estaba retrasado emocionalmente y Harry no podía lidiar con eso muy bien, también.

Pero cuando Harry abrió la boca para responder, Tom no esperaba que sonara tan genuino. Sentía como si Harry fuera quien llevaba su corazón a donde quiera que fuese todo este tiempo, mientras Tom negaba, se sentía miserable y estaba en duelo por la pérdida del mismo.

—Me di cuenta de algo en el aeropuerto— Harry se detuvo por un segundo, respiró hondo y bajó la mirada, sus mejillas teñidas por la timidez y Tom quería besarlo hasta volverlo un tono más oscuro.

—Simplemente no podía. Es como si ni siquiera pudiera mirarme a mí mismo cuando pensé en dejarte, como si nada valiera la pena… no sin ti. No cuando tú estás ahí, el real. Tom, puedes hacer lo que quieras. No voy a pedirte nada, no cuando te tengo aquí conmigo. Pero si quieres que me vaya,— Harry tartamudeó un poco, pero luego mordió su labio inferior y dijo en voz baja —lo haré.

Y a Tom le resultó más difícil apartar la mirada.

Harry se le deslizaba lentamente por entre los dedos, como granos de arena y Tom no tenía derecho a detenerlo. Pero aquí estaba el mundo sólo para ellos dos y Tom estaba colgado en una fina y frágil línea entre lo que era real o equivocado, lo que ya no importa. Lo que era verdadero o falso no debería existir y lo que Tom había creído se contraía hacia la nada.

—Gracioso.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ante su respuesta y Tom rió de su propio absurdo, mirando al techo.

—Pensé que era invencible, pero entonces llegas y lo arruinas todo. Y es gracioso porque todos los días me haces pensar en querer despertar cada mañana a tu lado.

Tom cerró los ojos, sintiendo el sueño comenzar a llevárselo, pero Harry era tan terco, acercándose y susurrándole.

— _Te quiero, pero tengo miedo de decirte eso. Dame más tiempo, por favor, dame más tiempo. No te vayas, no te alejes, perdóname por hacerte llevar mi pesado corazón, pero por favor, por favor no vuelvas a irte. Esto me asusta. Me asustas. Nunca he tenido mucho que perder y simplemente no puedo perderte. No de nuevo. Nunca de nuevo._

Su cercanía envió escalofríos por el cuerpo de Tom y los recuerdos del mañana, las promesas que estaban por venir y las que Tom hiciera realidad, corrieron a través de su mente y Tom quería vivir sólo para permanecer así por siempre. Podía sentir a Harry sonreír contra su mejilla y una lágrima – tal vez dos – cayó sobre su piel.

—Creo que quiero despertar a tu lado cada mañana también, Tom— Harry susurró con voz ronca y Tom se rió suavemente, con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos entrelazadas con firmeza y Tom alejó su pasado, a Cedric, sus principios y lo que sea que quedase rezagado para posar un beso cariñoso en el párpado cerrado de Harry.

— _Te amo también, amor mío._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer~ no se olviden de comentar, no les toma mucho tiempo y me hacen feliz. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, no te olvides de comentar. :)


End file.
